Twinspark
by Fanatical-Chick
Summary: It's always been common theory that when one half of a twinned Spark pair is offlined, the other is soon to follow. on-going, has very small OC parts. Non-twincest


Started off as a small drabble-fic I wrote for my gf one day. Sorry the first chapter is so short, I typed it up - of all places - on a cell-phone's 10 system into an email manager on the phone's web browser, then took it into word after emailing it off to correct any mistakes.

Kickstart is my girlfriend's character, a Ferrari, friend to the Twins, and bonded to Prowl in our world. Blackwing is my original character, an ex-Decepticon Seeker, and bonded to my girlfriend's original character. They have backup parts, so theres no need to worry about mary-suedom here. Later OCs will be explained when they appear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle should have gone smoothly. It had been planned with every last detail laid out in exacting detail, as was every battle Prowl planned. With escape plans and escape routes, with no foreseeable contingency left unaccounted for. But none of them could have ever expected Devestator, the six Constructicons combined into one entity, to have arrived on Earth. His appearance caused a ripple of surprise to roll through the Autobot ranks, and they scattered, retreating to safer distances, hoping to regroup for a better attack. Even so, it was obvious even as Prowl wired for backup, that some of the Bots either were trapped on the wrong side of the combined, hulking mass of the five Decepticons, or were reluctant to give up just yet. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were, unfortunately, a mix of both.

Separated from one another, their immediate responses were to distract Devestator from one another, playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse back and forth in an attempt to give the yellow Twin a chance to get away, aiding other soldiers in the process. For a time, Sideswipe felt himself growing more confident, and he gave a victorious giggle, catching the yellow Twin's gaze before they grinned at each other, nodded, and on an unspoken cue, charged out at the hulking, brutish combiner-mech, firing and roaring their own, unique twin-speak battle-cry. Devestator was caught off guard, lurching back in surprise at the boldness of the disorienting, two-sided attack. It didn't buy much time, but it was just enough for many of the trapped Autobots to run for safety.

The Twins were emboldened by their success and pressed forward, causing the behemoth to backpedal momentarily before he roared in anger, lunging and swinging arms as large as earthmovers at the matching Lamborghinis. They leapt clear effortlessly, giving twin cackles as they taunted the Decepticon. And then a sharp cry came from behind Sideswipe, calling out Sunstreaker's name, and they turned as one to find Bluestreak pointing at the sky, a warning for the yellow Twin that drew their attention to the clouds just in time to see Skywarp pass through one of his portals, cannons blazing down on Sunstreaker's head.

He dove for cover, the aerial attack drawing his attention away from Devestator, and for a moment, time seemed to stand still for Sideswipe as he saw the Combiner move in for the distracted Autobot. Sideswipe cried out to his brother, but even as he did, he saw one huge arm grab the surprised Lamborghini, Devestator's voice letting forth a cruel laugh as he lifted him high into the air. For a split second, Sideswipe felt his brother's fear and surprise through their shared spark, and then an instant later, Devestator's other massive hand came down, Sunstreaker's blaster fire bouncing off like fireflies. Sideswipe charged forward, adding his own gun power to the volley, just before Devestator gripped his Twin in both hands, giving a flick of his wrists that sent pain through Sunstreaker's body so strong that Sideswipe felt it tearing through them both, stopping him dead in his tracks from.

He heard alarmed cries from their comrades as Devestator flung his brother's body to the ground, and the pain sent him toppling to his knees, the faintest of desperate contacts reaching through their bond from the motionless mech. He held on desperately to the psychic tendrils of consciousness as around him, Bluestreak, Prowl, and Kickstart rushed out to their aid, firing franticly on the Decepticon. Sideswipe collapsed to the ground, his body immobile, and a part of his fading processor wondered if he was dying, if Sunstreaker's injuries were finally too much for them both, dragging their single, split spark into the Matrix. And then he saw Sunstreaker's optics, staring widely towards him from his terrified features, beginning to fade.

He felt the contact through their bond drifting, felt his own consciousness slipping even as Devestator fell, taken down by a strafing attack from Blackwing as he lifted his foot to crush the downed Autobot underneath, and dimly heard the sound of Ratchet and First Aid's voices crying out as they rushed over. The final loss of Sunstreaker's contact, though, and the last of his optic glow fading was all that concerned Sideswipe, the sensation of spiraling down into nothingness himself overcoming him.

Just before he lost consciousness himself, just as he thought he saw the first signs of grey tinting his brother's bright yellow body, the only thing he could think to do was send two begging, desperate, pleading words out to any deity that might be listening. "Primus, no...!" And then all was black.


End file.
